<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Drive Thru by twoshotrobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258724">At the Drive Thru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot'>twoshotrobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung has an idea at the drive thru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Drive Thru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung was in the passenger seat as San drove. They pulled into the parking lot of the establishment, and on entering the rather long drive thru queue, Wooyoung got an idea to make the wait more fun. "You want a handjob?"</p><p>"Right now? We're in a drive thru."</p><p>"It'll be funny."</p><p>San shrugged. That was all it took to convince him, however, as he adjusted his seat back to give Wooyoung more space to work with. He opened the button on the jeans, then the zipper. Wooyoung rubbed along the front of San’s boxers for a bit to get him a little hard first.</p><p>They pulled up to the speaker, only to see a sign that read, "Out of order. Please pull up".</p><p>"Alright. I gotta pull up to the window.” San put a hand over Wooyoung’s. “We should stop."</p><p>Wooyoung raised a brow. “I think it'll be funnier this way."</p><p>“Alright.” Although he conceded, he hardly sounded convinced. On pulling up, San was hard enough for easier handling and Wooyoung pulled his cock through the hole in the boxers.</p><p>They were greeted by a young man at the window with a name tag that read 'Yeosang'. "Good afternoon and welcome to-" he started in a deadpan, though his eyes locked onto the motion and followed along with a few of the pumps.</p><p>San was phenomenal at pretending nothing was amiss. He didn't even miss a beat in asking, "You wouldn't happen to have a menu up here, would you?"</p><p>"The menu's by the speaker."</p><p>"Well, the speaker's down."</p><p>Yeosang sighed. "You can pull it up on a phone.”</p><p>San pulled out his phone. Still stroking, Wooyoung leaned over to look at the menu. Yeosang tapped the sill and looked out over the queue of cars, prompting Wooyoung to look behind them while San scrolled through the menu. The line went three deep.</p><p>He realized he’d slowed in jerking him off with the distraction and picked it back up while they discussed what to get. </p><p>“Do you want nuggets?”</p><p>“Maybe a few. They’re only for you.”</p><p>San hummed, a small moan at Wooyoung’s palm pushing down on his head. He scrolled past the menu a little more. “I don’t want to get nuggets and onion rings, since I want a burger and a shake too.”</p><p>“Then just don’t get the nuggets. And tip the menu toward me, I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>Yeosang occasionally glanced over from the screen, staring rather openly at the handjob. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Just a second." Wooyoung leaned a bit in to get a closer look at the phone. “Alright. I think we’re ready. I’ll have a-”</p><p>“Yeosang, I had someone from the drive thru come in and complain about the wait, what’s the matter?” Another man appeared in the window beside Yeosang. His name tag read ‘Hongjoong’. He looked immediately at the screen to find it blank, only then looking at San and Wooyoung through the window. Immediately, his brows shot up, zoning in on the lax handjob. He blinked a few times . Gently, he pulled Yeosang back. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>“Our money’s good,” San posited. “We’re paying customers.”</p><p>“That’s not the problem.”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Wooyoung asked innocently, stroking more showily.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me.”</p><p>San grabbed Wooyoung's wrist, slowing his roll. “Look, if you want us to leave, just let us order and we’ll be out of your hair. Alright?"</p><p>Hongjoong furrowed his brows at them for a moment before he stormed off. Yeosang looked after him for a moment, then stepped up to the register again. “What was it you wanted?”</p><p>“Oh, um. A burger. Onion rings. A vanilla shake."</p><p>"Uh," Wooyoung took a moment to recall his order. "I'm going to do the chicken sandwich, fries and a soft serve."</p><p>“Chocolate or vanilla?”</p><p>The three were startled by a knock on the window on Wooyoung's side. Tinted, the man on the outside couldn't see in very well. Wooyoung looked through the rear window, seeing the door was open on the vehicle behind theirs. San rolled down the passenger-side window.</p><p>"What's the hold up?" In the midst of the question, the stranger slowed down and got an eyeful before grimacing. "Seriously?"</p><p>Upon making direct eye contact with him, Wooyoung shrugged.</p><p>"I've been sitting in this drive thru now for nearly fifteen minutes, and this is why?"</p><p>Once again, Wooyoung met the indignation by jerking him with broader, exaggerated strokes, leaving San to lean to try and smooth things over with their newest enemy. "Relax, man. Nothing to get angry over."</p><p>Their company folded his arms. “You better believe I’m going to complain.”</p><p>"Someone already did," Yeosang said. "My supervisor's working on it. What's your name, sir?"</p><p>"Jongho."</p><p>"Well, Jongho. We'll comp the food for the inconvenience, alright?"</p><p>Appeased, Jongho nodded and walked back to his car.</p><p>"No fair,” Wooyoung started, gesturing behind him with a jerk of his head. “How come he gets free food?”</p><p>"Because he's not jacking someone off in a drive thru. Shit." Upon realizing he swore in front of a customer, he briefly covered his mouth before he seemed to think better of it and looked mildly irritated. "The order timed out. What is it you two want again?"</p><p>Wooyoung and San looked at each other, slowly recalling each other's orders. “And a soft serve.”</p><p>“Chocolate or vanilla?”</p><p>“Chocolate. And you were going to get a vanilla shake,” Wooyoung reminded San, a flourish of his hand that bumped San’s cock against the steering wheel.</p><p>That earned a warning look, but San ultimately dismissed it. "Vanilla? You sure it wasn't chocolate?"</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"See, I don't know about vanilla. Maybe I should get a chocolate shake. I'll do chocolate."</p><p>They were startled by the blaring siren that started as soon as a cop pulled into the parking lot. Warily, they watched as he parked and went inside the restaurant. Wooyoung thought they were safe until he noticed Hongjoong distantly pointing straight at them through the drive thru window.</p><p>"Be cool," Wooyoung whispered. Still, he didn't release San's cock, and even as wary as San seemed, he didn't get any softer.</p><p>The officer swung back around the building, approaching Wooyoung's side of the vehicle. The window was already down. The officer displayed his badge and the name read, 'Park Seonghwa'. "I'm going to have to ask that you boys leave before you're on the receiving end of an indecency arrest."</p><p>The two exchanged a quick glance, San placid to the daring raise of Wooyoung's brows, which meant Wooyoung got the okay to try and get them out of it. "You're not an officer." At the annoyed quirk of Officer Seonghwa's brow, Wooyoung continued, "You're far too handsome to be an officer."</p><p>The officer tried to remain stern, but broke out into a brief, flustered smile. "Flattery is not going to work. These hard working people are just trying to run things along."</p><p>"Honestly, Yeosang, is it?" San joined in. "Do you care?"</p><p>All eyes on him, Yeosang shrugged. "I get paid either way."</p><p>"But my friend is right." San leaned on the open window on his side, batting his eyelashes at Seonghwa. "You're the most handsome officer I've ever seen."</p><p>"Oh, stop it." The beating of flattery had broken down some of the walls. Now Seonghwa couldn't even pretend he wasn't smiling, looking pleased at the praise and very absorbed in the bounce of Wooyoung's hand as he continued jacking San off without his pace going interrupted.</p><p>"I mean it." San glanced down, then met Seonghwa with a suggestive smile. "We'd love if you could join us."</p><p>"The more, the merrier," Wooyoung readily agreed.</p><p>The splitting smile turned to an outright charmed chuckle. "Please try to wrap this up quickly. I don't want to see you guys getting a mark on your records for something like this."</p><p>"We are, Officer," San said. "Our order's on screen. We were actually about to pay."</p><p>"Fuck." All three heads snapped to Yeosang. "The order timed out again."</p><p>"Alright. I won't keep you guys. Stay out of trouble." Officer Seonghwa lingered for a moment, watching the handjob for another few seconds before finally taking his leave.</p><p>"Bye Officer." Wooyoung even wiggled his fingers in a cute wave with his free hand. "Nice guy."</p><p>They recounted their orders again, by then having it mostly memorized. "And a vanilla shake."</p><p>"You changed your mind, remember? You wanted chocolate."</p><p>San shook his head. "That doesn't sound right. I always get vanilla. It'll be a vanilla shake, please."</p><p>"No, no." He hadn't meant to, but he squeezed down a bit too hard. San grit his teeth and Wooyoung let up, softly stroking the head with his thumb as a sort of nonverbal apology. "I remember it was definitely a chocolate shake. You're changing your mind again, which is fine, but you did change it to chocolate."</p><p>"You did change it," Yeosang said. "So do you want chocolate or vanilla?"</p><p>"Fine, fine, then I change my mind again. Vanilla."</p><p>"Alright, total's on the screen."</p><p>San pulled his card from his wallet, handing it over to Yeosang. While his purchase processed he sat back and closed his eyes, humming out a soft moan as he enjoyed how he was being touched.</p><p>"It was declined."</p><p>He opened his eyes again with a sigh and took his card back. "Crap. Hold on, I have cash." He had just the right amount of bills in his wallet, but he scrounged around the dashboard storage, the cupholders and the glovebox for the change he needed.</p><p>Distant, but loud, they heard the, "Oh shit, Yunho, look over there," at their direction.</p><p>Both turned to see two longboarders in the parking lot gawking openly at them. Tall and handsome, Wooyoung waved, and they waved back sheepishly.</p><p>While San fished around for the last of the change, Wooyoung mouthed, "Watch this," to his audience. He reseated his grip, holding San tight. Then the pump of the hand was relentless. San moaned out, Wooyoung turned quickly to look at Yeosang, whose ears had turned a little pink watching San struggle to gather the coins into his hand as he'd gone slack jawed and panting.</p><p>He knew San well enough to recognize he was close. Heavy on the breathing, leaning more and more of his weight on the steering wheel to get leverage to pump into Wooyoung's hand. He also managed to find the final coin needed to put them over, found in a small insert in a compartment on the center console.</p><p>The noise he let out was an attempt of a whoop, but he just groaned out again with a few more small thrusts of his hips as he came. Wooyoung did a poor job catching it in hand, but at least the leather interior was easy to clean. Instead, he was more concerned with winking at the longboarders, who cheered them on.</p><p>While San still shuddered, he dumped the cash into Yeosang's hand. "Keep the change," he managed.</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Enjoy your food, weirdos." He handed off the bag, shake and ice cream to San, who handed everything to Wooyoung.</p><p>Wooyoung peered in, finding that Yeosang had thrown in extra napkins. While he wiped his hands, San rolled up the windows and pulled forward, allowing the car behind them to finally move up to the window.</p><p>"You know, Wooyoung, I don't think any of that was very funny."</p><p>After he balled up the napkins and dropped them onto his lap, the offending hand reached for a french fry. "It was hilarious," he delivered in a deadpan. Even if he agreed, there was a snowball's chance in hell that he'd admit San was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is your brain on the belief that there's no such thing as a bad idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>